


Mentiroso

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Fictober 2018 I'm Sherlocked [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid John, M/M, Monster Sherlock Holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Los niños buenos no dicen mentiras.





	Mentiroso

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Fictober 2018!" del foro I am sherlocked.

Ellos te dicen cuando apenas eres un niño, antes de que crezcas, te conviertas en adulto y la maldad implantada en tus genes por tu humanidad se desarrolle como un germen en tu corazón, que si mientes el hombre del abrigo te robará de tu cama en la noche y jamás podrás regresar a tu cálida casa otra vez, nunca más podrás abrazar a tu madre o jugar con tu hermana Harriet.

Porque el hombre del abrigo te devorará hasta los huesos.

Tú no les crees a tus padres por su puesto, tampoco a tu hermana cuando ella está lo suficientemente grande como para contarte la misma historia de terror. Los adultos mienten, esa es una realidad. Mamá miente cuando te dice que papá se fue por negocios pero que volverá a fin de año, Harry miente cuando te dice que esa chica que siempre lleva a su habitación en las tardes cuando mamá va a la iglesia es solo su amiga. Los adultos mienten.

Pero de todas formas mamá te mira a los ojos con seriedad cuando te dice —los niños buenos no mienten, amor. A los niños mentirosos se los come el hombre del abrigo.

De todas formas, tú no mientes, nunca lo haces, no sientes la necesidad, no tienes nada que ocultar y nunca haz hecho algo tan malo que requiera distorsionar la verdad. Tú quieres ser un héroe cuando crezcas, un doctor o un soldado. En la escuela dominical te dicen que los héroes tienen una moral intachable, que nada ni nadie puede mancillar su carácter. Los héroes no mienten, te dicen las monjas y tú les crees.

Hasta que una de las monjas se acerca a ti con un grupo detrás de ella, ira e irritación en sus ojos cuando su mirada se posa en tu cabello rubio y tus ojos azules, tan similares a los de tu madre, tan similares a los de tu hermana.

—Johnny, hijo mío —Te saluda ella, con una sonrisa falsa en sus facciones avejentadas— necesito que me hables de tu hermana Harriet y seas sincero.

Tú sientes una punzada en tu estómago, las monjas nunca quieren algo bueno cuando quieren saber de un niño —claro, hermana —Le respondes de todas formas, con una sonrisa igual de falsa.

—Dime, Johnny ¿Sabes si tu hermana ama a las mujeres como debería amar a un hombre? —Te pregunta ella con seriedad.

—No, hermana —respondes sin vacilar— Le aseguro que la única mujer que mi hermana ama es a la virgen y a su madre.

—Espero que siga así, hijo mío. Por el bien de tu hermana y el de tu familia entera, ya es suficiente con que tu madre viva sin un hombre y no vista el luto como una mujer decente.

Tu ignoras el comentario, en cambio sonríes de oreja a oreja le deseas un buen día y te alejas de ahí con piernas débiles y el corazón latiendo errático en tu pecho.

En la noche, tu madre besa tu frente y te desea las buenas noches —¿Pasa algo, amor? Te ves preocupado.

—No, mamá —respondes. Esa es tu segunda mentira.

Cuando ella apaga las velas en tu habitación, tú sientes el miedo aferrarse en tu cabeza. Observas las paredes y las sombras bailando frente a tus ojos, a las ramas de los arboles rasguñando tu ventana como las puntas de las garras de un hombre sin rostro.

—Le mentiste a tu madre y una religiosa, Johnny —Resuena la voz de barítono, profunda en tus oídos. Una sobra alta se posa sobre tu cama, un hombre vestido en un pesado abrigo oscuro— Eres un niño malo.

—No, no, no, no, no —susurras para ti mismo, ocultando tu rostro entre tus manos.

—No tengas miedo, Johnny —Murmura él como un gruñido —No tendrás miedo nunca más a donde iremos.


End file.
